


Dusclops

by Rainbowknight_2



Series: Death Dex [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Its body is hollow. It is said that those who look into its body are sucked into the void.</p></blockquote>





	Dusclops

Master loves me so much.

Master won again because of me.

I love master.

But what more can I do?

I know.

I'll show him myself.

I never showed anyone.

He will be the first.

I'm sure he'll like it.

I love him so much.

Master look!

This is the real me inside.

Master?

Why do you scream?

Why do you cry?

Master? Where did you go?

I can still feel you.

But I can't see you.

Master?

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> “Its body is hollow. It is said that those who look into its body are sucked into the void.


End file.
